


Согретые

by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), Ghostly_Fate



Series: Пища, сон и поцелуи [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fate/pseuds/Ghostly_Fate
Summary: Одному холодно по природе своей, второму же из-за страха.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Series: Пища, сон и поцелуи [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835593
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Согретые

Майрону было холодно. Камень крепости простыл до самой сердцевины и покрылся инеем, а если прикоснуться к нему горячей рукой, начинал шипеть и испускать пар. Утумно никогда не прогревался, и сколько бы майа ни пытался поддержать тепло, окружающий холод жадно выпивал его. Словно сила его Господина в своем алчном стремлении жара забирала все, что пытался удержать Майрон.

В первые годы майа мирился с этим, но после начал разрушать землю слой за слоем, подбираясь к горячему сердцу мира. На нижних уровнях теперь всегда было тепло, которое приходилось по нраву всем их созданиям, особенно драконам. И Мелькор сам до недавнего времени часто любил засиживаться в подземных этажах.

Но Майрон заметил перемену. Мелькор все реже спускался вниз, а здесь, наверху, становилось все холоднее. Майрон дохнул на руки, но согреться не получилось.

— Зачем ты вышел? Здесь слишком опасно для тебя. — Майрону никогда раньше не доводилось слышать такой голос Мелькора — не грубый, не злой (нет-нет, с таким Майрон уже сталкивался, его вала был очень нетерпеливым и порой агрессию в себе не сдерживал); в этом голосе не было никаких чувств, никакого движения и порыва. Равнодушный.

Майрону стало больно — сердце словно сжало морозным кулаком. Несмотря на заботливые слова, мыслями Мелькор был далеко отсюда. Он стоял у широкого балкона и взгляд его был устремлен вперед — на юг. Воздух вокруг вала будто бы застыл. И Майрону вдруг впервые за долгое время стало страшно.

Мелькор ведь по сути единственный, кто остался в его существовании, не считая их общих созданий. Майрон уже не мог себе представить мир без Мелькора, все его мысли и цели были завязаны на нем. Он чувствовал себя зависимым от его благосклонности, его доверия. И хотя Майрон знал, что для него еще не все кончено и Валинор готов «простить» предателя-майа и вернуть его в благодатные земли… Это все не имело для Майрона значение. Он сделал свой выбор. И то предательство было его последним. Он больше не отступится от своего вала.

И сейчас такое отчуждение Мелькора ранило его. Что могло случится с ним? Что так занимало мысли? Майрон до сумасшествия боялся быть им отринутым.

— Не стой там, — вновь заговорил Мелькор.

Майрон вздрогнул, очнувшись от размышлений, и поежился от усиливающегося холода. Тело уже не выдерживало и начало коченеть.

— Мелькор… — Начал было он, но вала поднял руку, прерывая его и Майрон с гневом поджал губы.

Обычно он ни в чем не перечил своему более мудрому учителю, но сейчас буйный нрав возобладал над здравым смыслом и Майрон прижался к напряженной спине, обнимая Мелькора, согревая того последними остатками внутреннего жара.

— Пойдем, — умоляюще попросил майа. — Иначе я не уйду.

Мелькор не шевелился и никак не реагировал на его слова. Упрямый. Майрон не знал что гложет вала, но догадывался. Когда ты один против многих, может невольно родиться мысль «А может, я не прав, а все правы?» Сейчас Мелькор смотрел на то что оставил. Возможно он сожалел. Но Майрон точно знал, что признаваться ни себе, ни кому бы то ни было в этом Мелькор не станет.

— Ты был прав. Ты никогда не ошибался. И ты не один. — Майрон не знал, услышит ли его Мелькор. Он никогда не умел говорить то что думает, выворачивать свое сердце. Ох как бы ему хотелось, чтобы Мелькор заглянул сейчас в глубь него и понял все что чувствует к нему его верный майа.

— Ты замерзнешь, — наконец-то сказал Мелькор и по звучанию его голоса Майрон понял, что вала отвлекся от тяжелых мыслей.

— Не боюсь, — Майрон улыбнулся в чужую спину.

— А я боюсь, — неожиданно выдохнул Мелькор. — Боюсь, что ты замерзнешь рядом со мной. Боюсь погубить тебя. Я совершил ошибку, когда связал тебя с собой.

Он повернулся к своему майа, ученику и возлюбленному и Майрон увидел боль в его глазах, разъедающую фэа вала ядом опасений и неуверенности.

— Нет. Ты никогда не ошибался. — Уверенно повторил Майрон. — Я достаточно силен, чтобы выдержать все, что нам предстоит. Я многого страшусь, но больше всего — что ты потеряешь веру в свою цель. Страшусь того, что ты когда-нибудь устанешь настолько, что застынешь подобно люду и я больше никогда не смогу тебя согреть. Пойдем. — Майрон потянул его за собой и Мелькор сдвинулся с места, как толща льда, растаявшая от весеннего тепла.

— Ты когда-то сказал мне, что оглядываться назад нужно, чтобы яснее видеть дорогу вперед, но если вечно смотреть на то, что осталось за спиной, споткнешься и провалишься. Не жалей о том, что случилось. Я был бы несчастнее в той жизни, оставшейся позади. И я никогда не жалел о своем выборе, — твердо сказал Майрон, утягивая Мелькора вниз, к теплу.

Подземелья встретили их светом факелов, высокими сводами залов и уютными небольшими комнатами, где вала и майа проводили то немногое время, что могли уделить самим себе и друг другу. В эту часть крепости их создания не смели заходить.

Майрон сам позаботился о наставнике. Согрел, снял тяжелые верхние одеяния, а потом протянул обжигающую миску с пищей. Да, они в ней не нуждались, но как и говорил ему когда-то Мелькор, если о хроа не заботиться, оно начнет разрушаться, ну и что не менее важно — пища являлась одним из тех прекрасных ощущений, дарованных Детям Эру. Она согревала и охлаждала, насыщала и успокаивала. И сейчас, сидя у огня и наслаждаясь пищей, Мелькор забывал о своем отчаянии, а Майрон о страхе. И пусть это забытье было недолговечно, они оба на миг позволили себе стать счастливее. В далеком от света и весен Утумно у них было это тепло, которому они никогда не дадут остыть.


End file.
